


Us

by Coquelicot_03



Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Karaage, Proud Parents, Teasing, food trip?, idk what the title should be pls help, kyouyachi, mommy kiyo, supportive friends, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: IDK what the summary should be pls helpThe night just started and the shopping district is basking in night light of different colors, streets are lit up with the Christmas lights and in the middle, there is the humble Christmas tree made of recycled materials from each store around the area, though the Christmas spirit is felt in almost every inch of this place, dark alleys are still dangerous.Yachi is our precious kid, so her walking alone at night is a well-known concern! but gladly Kyoutani is there! yes?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> 6 days!!1!! wow! 
> 
> thank you for reading them though the writing is nowhere near good!!
> 
> ON THE 6TH DAY OF CHRISTMAS ZUMI GIVES YOU A MESSY KYOUYACHI

The night just started and the shopping district is basking in night light of different colors, streets are lit up with the Christmas lights and in the middle, there is the humble Christmas tree made of recycled materials from each store around the area, though the Christmas spirit is felt in almost every inch of this place, dark alleys are still dangerous.

The afternoon practice of Karasuno just ended, and because something came up, Kiyoko and Yachi head home a little later than the rest. 

"Be careful okay? The streets may be well lit up but it is still dangerous at night okay? I'll go ahead now, take care, and Goodnight Yachi-san" With those words Kiyoko waves goodbye to her kouhai.

Yachi who is already familiar with every nick and nacks of the street just walks casually and is leisurely looking around the town's decorations. Wondering if it would be a white Christmas and if she should stop for karagare before going home her thoughts float completely unaware that there are two thugs following her.

The thugs grab her wrist, and covers her mouth as they drag her into the nearest isolated alley, shivering in fear and is almost in tears Yachi, was now being held pointed with a knife, praying for her dear life she pleads that she will be giving them every money she has, which make it easier for the two thugs.

As Yachi unzip her backpack a loud thud startle her, causing her to loosen the grip on her backpack and her things clattered on the ground, she slowly looks up to see where did the sound came from, she then realized that both of the thugs are now laying on the ground, she also realized the lad in front of her, she recognized the uniform. Before hurriedly packing her stuff.

A hand was stretched towards her with her pencil case and wallet, she whispered a 'thank you' which was answered with a 'tsk'

"You! you aren't hurt are you?!" the guy with blond hair asked

'oh...short-cropped blond hair with two black stripes running across the sides of his head, just above the ears..... That Kyoken of Aoba-'

"N-No! thank you!" she quickly answers after realizing that she just keeps staring at him.

"Good. Here, Stand up." 

\---

K-kyoken of Aoba Johsai is nowhere near as scary as they said, the guy is kind and gentle, how did these thoughts enter Yachi's pretty head? Well after the incident, she keeps bumping into him, and he comforts Yachi in his way, though she wonders if the Kyoken of Aoba Johsai knows her name.

\--

"We will be having a practice match with Aoba Johsai next week" Kiyoko-senpai whispered to Coach Ukai. 

The Coach halts the practice and calls the team into a circle to tell them the news, and everyone seems to be excited about the upcoming practice match next week.

On the way home Yachi saw the Kyoken she waved at him and he waved back at her, not sure if its because Yachi speed up her pace the Kyoken slower his, and they are now walking together 

"I heard we will be having practice matches with your school!" Yachi starts

"You are one of the starting players right?" she added

"Ah, yes. Yes," answer Kyotani

Then his steps halt.

"You. you do know my name, right?" Kyotani asks as he looks towards Yachi, he doesn't know what to expect, or how he will react, however the younger manager answers.

"Ah- Oh yes! yes, I do Kyotani-san" Yachi looked back at him and smiled, before starting to walk again.

"You know mine too, yes?" she added

"Yachi right?" he continued to walk too, only to stop again for his companion to stop walking.

"Why? Somethings wrong?" he casually asks 

"N-no! nothing is! just... just a little shocked- n-not in a bad way! I- I am happy that you know my name!" She said, with the face turning bright red.

"I- what am I saying! Mou!!" 

"A human tomato-" Said Kyotani who immediately covers his mouth.

"sorry. That’s quite rude of me." they continue walking.

"A-ah! Well, I'll be going here!"

"For Karaage? Me too. Dinner." he said as he led the way.

"The set with curry and a separate order of Karaage please" Yachi ordered and paid.

"For a petite lady like yourself, you do eat a lot-" for the second time today, Kyotani speaks his thoughts out loud. 

Unexpectedly the girl didn't get offended and even laughed at him, the shock Kyotani looked at her with big eyes, which made Yachi laugh more.

'wow, I don't know she could laugh so cutely'

"Hahaha, gosh so Honest!" Yachi said after catching her breath.

Their orders arrived and were about to leave when Yachi stumbled and almost fell, thankfully Kyotani held her wrist and helped her balance.

"Thank you again!"

"mn."

Then the silent yet completely comfortable walk continued, if Yachi didn't know any better she would think that Kyotani walked her to the station.

\----

"Kyoken-chan! I saw you in the shopping district with a girl! Is that a date?" Oikawa pokes his head.

"Don't be nosy" 

"of course I would be nosy! My Kouhai is on a date!! If not why would you go to the station which is located on the opposite side where ur house is located?!"

"Just because. Why do I need to explain?"

"ahh which shopping district? The xxx?" 

"they sell delicious Karaage there!! Maybe that's why Kyotani-san is there!"

"shut up! He is clearly on a date" 

"no, Oikawa, You shut up, and get ready! Karasuno will be here any minute now!" scold Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan so mean!" said Oikawa, but still did as he was told.

\--

The practice game ended, as Karasuno was getting ready to leave Kyotani walked toward their manager, Tanaka was the first one who noticed, He was about to open his mouth when Suga put an arm to stop him.

"Shhh let's just see how things will turn up," he said raising both brows 

"Oi- no... Yachi-san." Kyotani called Yachi to get her attention.

"Ah- Oh! oh, it's you! Kyotani-san! You are so cool today!" Yachi said with awe and enthusiasm, causing our Kyotani to have a small blush.

"That's just how it usually is," he said quite smugly but what's with the awkward smirk?

And seeing the awkward smirk our dear sweet Yachi tilts her head, with a worried look she asked.

"You okay?"

"No! I mean yes, I just well, Want to ask if you just will head home after the match or still have practice at the school." He said looking at the side-eyes tightly close, with bright red ears

Yachi didn't answer yet when Oikawa's voice boomed.

"OHHH!!! OUR KYOKEN IS INTERESTED IN KARASUNO'S MANAGER!! IWA-CHAN LOOK OUR SON IS ALL GROWN UP! ASKING HIS GIRL TO GO HOME TOGETHER" Shouts Oikawa from the other side of the court.

His statement made the two blush, while Iwaizumi wack Oikawa's head, said that He shouldn't be interfering with the two.

"You can go ahead Yacchan! We will help Kiyoko! Have fun on your date!" Said Sugawara, looking like a proud mom.

"It's not a date!" said Kyotani then whispers "Isn't bad if it is though" causing Yachi to blush more than she already is. 

Kiyoko, who is smiling, hands Yachi's backpack to Kyotani, Tanaka, and Noya whistles while Daichi nods.

"Iwa-chan! Aren't you proud!! He even got the Young Manager's parents to agree!! TAKE CARE OF OUR SON YACCHAN!" 

"Off you go! Take care on your way!" Daichi said, then Ennoshita smack his head,

"You! Look how red Yachi is!" Fuming Ennoshita said, earning laughs from the rest of Karasuno members.

"Yachi-san!! Tell us if he hurt you!! Kageyama and Tsukishima will hang him upside down! And Yamaguchi and I will bury his body after they are done!!" Said Hinata and another wave of laughter rawr, even Yachi laughed

"Let the two go with their faces and pride still intact!" Said Yahaba who is having a second-hand embarrassment

"Yea yall let the love birds be!" Kunimi said as he walks out of the gym with Kindachi in-toe.

Since the stage is already up, in who knows where our Kyotani suddenly holds Yachi's hand.

"I like you!" he said with a small shy smile.

"I like you too Kyotani-san!" Yachi hugged the blushing mess Kyotani.

That afternoon is the start of a relationship that is blessed by both teams, oh and don't forget that Oikawa will never shut up about how Kyoken the Mad Dog of Aoba Johsai is a cute puppy in front of his girlfriend.

  
  



End file.
